worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-14 Vampire M3 Version
Background (as per macross mecha manual) The VF-14 was a fighter design in the "Nova Project" competition but lost to the VF-11 Thunderbolt as the variable fighter to replace the VF-4 Lightning III as the next main fighter. However, the Vampire was found useful on frontier immigration planets and emigrant fleets because it excelled in cruising performance in space and its airframe was easy to maintain. These factors lead to mass production of the VF-14 Vampire. Beginning mass production just one year earlier, the VF-14 Vampire was deployed in combat action in orbit of the planet Dahan in 2029. Dancing Skull squardron was once again called into action to protect a valuable satellite in orbit. A Zentradi warship folded into near orbit and unleashed a vast array of units to ensure the satellite's destruction. Unfortunately, they were once again up against the amazing talent of Max Jenius and Milia Jenius flying the new VF-14 Vampire variable fighters. Though vastly out-numbered, the powerful armament of the VF-14 and the incredible skills of the ace pilots allowed the UN Spacy to prevail against the Zentradi forces. Model Type - VF-14 Vampire (Macross M3 version) Class - Variable Heavy Attack Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 475 Head - 170 Arms - 190 Hands - 90 Legs - 275 Feet - 140 Wings - 210 Gunpod - 120 Amour - Stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 1.4 at sea level, Mach 3.8 at 10km, mach 8.5 at 30km in fighter, Mach 1 in gerwalk, 475kph in battroid Space - Mach 17 in all forms Ground - 120kph in battroid Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 5000km in space on reaction mass Altitude - 35km Statistics Height - 4.3m in fighter, 11.8m in gerwalk, 18.4m in battroid Length - 19.58m in fighter, 14.2m in gerwalk, m in battroid Width - 15.6m in fighter, 12.7m in gerwalk, 9.7m in battroid Weight - 12.6 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 40 Robotic Power System - two Shinnakasu-Daimler FF-2770D thermonuclear reaction engines Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 35mm gunpod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam guns (2, 1 per arm/shoulder) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6 per blast. 1d6x10+10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Pods (2, 1 per leg) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies by type Damage - varies by type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1 to 48 Payload - 24 per pod (2nd or 3rd generation) Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% to all piloting rolls. +20% to the D model Punch - 4d6, Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Lift 20 tons, carry 10 tons Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisisble to radar beyond 5km away. Any closer and the unit will be detected by most forms of Radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -10% to any sensor skill rolls. Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-11. Range - 425km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 425km and can target up to 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. References Used Macross Mecha Manual